Give Me Just a Reason
by Juice8990
Summary: Finn joins the Navy to give them a better life, never expecting Santana's life to spin out of control. Written as a part of a Sons of Anarchy crossover but was cut, there are mentions of SOA characters but no real SOA story line. If you have any questions just ask! Enjoy!
1. Leaving

Everyone sat silently in the clubhouse, Puck and Rayce wouldn't make eye contact with Santana, Quinn or Rachel, they knew the minute they did they would slip up. The glee club had spent the better half of the day searching for Finn, they were all upset when they heard the news that they weren't graduating but he was taking it particularly hard. He and Santana had been fighting non stop since that day and everyone was pretty sure they had broken up but neither would confirm it. Abruptly Santana started to bawl, not cry and eventually work her self up, no straight up, fall to the ground, head between her knees, bawl. No one knew what to do, Kerrianne rushed to her side but was pushed away.

"WHERE IS HE!? I'VE IGNORED THE OBVIOUS ALL DAY PUCKERMAN! WHERE IS FINN?"

Puck's mouth fell open but no words came out, before he had time to recover the clubhouse door swung open and a man in U.S. Navy Seal Service Khaki's with a freshly buzzed crew cut walked in. Everyone's jaws dropped and a bottle broke behind the bar.

"Nooo! No! You fucking promised!" Santana sobbed.

Finn just walked over and wrapped her in his arms whispering, "You and I both know this is for the best. We need a future."

"We have one!" She said pushing him away, waving her arms around her, "we have everything already, friends, family, you have a job! We can get an apartment my dad already said he would co-sign for us!"

"No Santana! I'm not going to be relying on our dads for the rest of our lives! I'm going to make one for us!"

"Quit being a martyr Finn! We won't have depend on our dads the rest of our lives! You have nothing to prove!"

"Santana this was always the plan!" Finn started to get his dander up.

"No! This was always your plan! Not OUR plan and it was your fall back not even your first choice! Because of your 'dad', but Christopher isn't even your father-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH SANTANA!"

Everyone's eyes widened at his tone, he never talked to her that way not even when she backed his truck up into his bike, and he was PISSED then. Santana bolted out of the room and Finn didn't even bother to follow her. Looking over at his father he saw a painful expression, turning his head he saw tears in his brothers eyes as Tiki got up and took off out the door, followed quickly by E.J. Well Fuck! Finn just grabbed his bag and headed upstairs, he needed to pack his plane left at ten tomorrow morning and he had a lot to get ready.

Puck looked to Rayce neither knowing what to do or say but that wasn't an option, before they could blink Rachel and Quinn were on their asses, "WHY DIDN'T YOU ASSHOLES SAY ANYTHING!? WE WASTED OUR WHOLE DAY ON A FUCKING WILD GOOSE CHASE! SANTANA COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM!"

"No Rachel she obviously couldn't! Did you miss that little quarrel?"

"That could have been avoided! All of this could!" Quinn shouted next.

"No, Quinn there was nothing we could do! We didn't eve-"

"Can it Rayce! Your in such deep shit you better just keep you mouth shut before you make it worse!"

The boys just bowed their heads, it was no use trying to explain anything to either of these girls, once they set their mind to something there was no changing it. Neither of them knew exactly what Finn was going to do, all they knew was that he had something 'important' to do. Shit! If they knew what their best friend was going to do they wouldn't have let him go through with it either. Rayce got up followed by Puck and walked out to find Finn. The girls were tempted to go find Santana but they knew it would be futile. She wouldn't let them comfort her, what ever she was going through she prefered to deal with on her own.

"Well," Bobby finally broke the silence, "I guess a going away party is in order."

All the girls were at Gemma's house bustling around the kitchen trying to prepare a family dinner large enough to feed the whole club in less than 2 hours. Even Santana was there with her best poker face on, everyone knew she was dying inside but there was no way she was going to say anything about it. She just sat quietly with E.J making a salad, they had become really close since their boyfriends had found out they were brothers. They were pretty similar too, both moody, sarcastic and full of attitude. The girls barely finished dinner in time to deliver it to the clubhouse and get ready for the 'party'.

Santana took longer than she would have liked in the shower, but the sound of the water covered the sound of her tears pretty well and she got a little carried away, in her opinion. Rushing around the bathroom she blow dried her hair, straightening it, bumping a large portion of it, then pulled it back into a fierce pony tail. She applied her make up quickly, darkening her eyes, with a natural lip, Finn's favorite. Sure she was upset with him but this party was for him and she wasn't going to ruin his last night home. Running to her closet she grabbed a navy and white spaghetti strapped maxi dress E.J had talked her into buying and now she was glad she did. She threw on a pair of red underwear and a matching bra, then flung the dress over her head and stopped briefly to check herself out in the mirror. When she did she was startled by the man who appeared behind her looking at her like she was God's gift to the world. She turned around slowly,

"...do you like it...?"

"I love it! You look beautiful!" Finn walked up behind her and placed a kiss on her neck and wrapping his arms around her waist. "You ready?"

Santana shook her head slowly, she definitely was not ready she wanted to sit in this moment forever, she didn't want him to leave. He smiled softly at her and turned to grab his watch and wallet, she watched him longingly, he looked so handsome. He had on a navy button up untucked, a pair of slightly dark washed jeans and a pair of white Nikes. Turning back to her he reached for her hand.

"Give me on moment," she said turning back to the closet and grabbing a cropped denim jacket and slinging it over her shoulders, and sliding into a pair of tan and navy wedges. "...ready". Grabbing his hand they headed out the door and down the clubhouse stairs. When they got to the bottom, everyone was standing around waiting for them. There was now a banner hung along the back wall that read 'Congratulations Finn'. Everyone smiled at the pair, as they walked in giving everyone hugs. Yea they had just come downstairs but that's just how they were, besides the shock had finally wore off so now everyone wanted to hug and congratulate Finn.

"Way to go SEAMAN Hudson!" Jax laughed wrapping Finn in a half hug.

"It's Munson, Seaman Munson." Finn smiled looking towards his father. Bobby couldn't hide the his pride, he was soo proud of his eldest son.

Jax smiled at him, "Congrats Munson! I'm proud of you, brother." Finn nodded at him and turned to Mike who wrapped him in a hug. Santana stayed by his side, with her arm wrapped around his and a faux grin displayed across her face. Gemma watched silently and when they got to her and Tig, Gemma gave her a nod to let her know she was proud. Santana was handling herself well, just as she was taught.

After the congratulating was over everyone sat down for dinner, and the chattering began. Santana kept quiet smiling the whole time and nodding when appropriate, but inside she was dying. Before she knew it Dawn and Jenelle were passing out desert and it took everything she had to keep from looking at the clock. Finn kept his hand on hers the whole night giving her a supportive squeeze when someone would ask about his departure. When dinner was over, the girls got up quickly refilling the men's drinks and clearing the table. They were all in the kitchen doing dishes when Santana had her first melt down of the night, Bella caught her before she hit the ground and sat her down on a bar stool Fawn ran and grabbed for her. Kerrianne and Bella rubbed her back as she struggled her catch her breath, without letting a tear fall Santana got up and took over for Rachel drying dishes. No one said a thing, just continued with their small talk, then joined the men back at the bar when they were finished. Santana held back for minute before stepping out with the rest of the girls. Knowing their sister well Bella and Kerrianne came back in with three shots of tequila. Santana smiled at them grabbing hers and holding it up.

"Here's to making it through boot camp! We got your back sista!" Bella sang as the three girls giggled and threw back their shots. Walking out the smile plastered back on her face Santana walked back up to Finn at the bar and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey you!" He smiled placing a kiss on her hand, "Jake! Tequila Sunrise for the Lady!"

Jake slid the drink down the bar as Santana took a seat next to him. Finn continued his conversation about the upcoming NFL draft with Jake, Matt and Sam, not taking his hand off hers. Santana sat there staring off into oblivion when the bile rose in her throat. She squeezed Finn's hand and excused herself, but the minute he looked into her eyes he knew something was wrong. She got up gracefully and made her way to the bathroom with Finn hot on her tail. Barely making it she dropped to her knees and Finn caught her ponytail,

"What's the matter sweetheart?"

"I don't know, just snuck up on me..."

Finn rubbed her back, he knew the answer. He knew this was killing her and that's what was upsetting her stomach, but it was too late, he can't back out now. When she was done, Finn walked back to their room with Santana and sat with her as she brushed her teeth and reapplied her make up. Turning on her heels she walked back to him, placing her hands on his shoulder and a kiss on his forehead. Finn rested his head on her stomach and placed his arms around her.

"It's going to be ok, San, I promise."

"No, its not...and quit making promises you don't keep." Finn looked at her like he had been slapped.

"Santana, don't say that! I want you to have the life I promised you and the only way I can do it without a diploma is in the military!"

"You'll get your diploma! It'll just take another year of hell to get it! If you want it, if you want this to work, it'll be worth it!"

"What do you mean 'if you want this to work'!? We do work! Better than any of those sappy dipshits downstairs! We are perfect for each other in every way and don't pretend like one decision to better ourselves is going to change that. We'll be apart for a year a the most then hopefully I'll be sent to San Diego. They may even send me sooner than that!"

" A YEAR! A WHOLE FUCKING YEAR!"

Shit! He forgot they hadn't discussed any of this yet, "...yes, a year...at the most! Don't worry!"

"Fuck you Finn! Fuck you! I can't believe you even considered this without consulting me much less go through with it!"

"Santana! I knew what your answer was going to be so I figured it would be easier to si-"

"Ignore it! Completely ignore my feelings all together and what hope that once everything was all said and done I'd have no choice but to go along with it! Well...you must not know me as well as you said you do then...you don't know me, and you don't even care..."

Without another word Santana straightened her jacket, grabbed Finn's hand and pulled him back downstairs with that damn smile back on her face. When they got back downstairs Rachel was finishing up a solo, compelety shit faced. Go figure! Seemed to be her favorite state these days. Letting go of Santana's hand Finn walked up to the stage, "My turn, Barbara. Go sit down before you fall!"

Rachel giggled at him and skipped sloppily off the stage, grabbing his dads guitar he motioned for Blaine to join him on stage. He whispered something in his ear that seemed to peak his interest and he went and sat at the piano. As they started to play Santana wandered over to the bar and started slamming shots of tequila. Fuck this night! She was on her 5th round when Finn started singing causing her to freeze. She turned to the stage mid shot, as the tears stung her eyes. He was looking right at her and she couldn't break his stare.

**'In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun...**  
**Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed,**  
**This world you must've crossed... she said...**

**You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,**  
**She said**  
**You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah,'**

Santana choked on her tequila as he basically threw her words back in her face.

**'Essential yet appealed, carry all your thoughts across**  
**An open field,**  
**When flowers gaze at you... they're not the only ones who cry**  
**When they see you**  
**She said...**

**You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,**  
**She said**  
**You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah,**

**She said I think I'll go to Boston...**  
**I think I'll start a new life,**  
**I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name,**  
**I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather,**  
**I think I'll get a lover and fly him out to Spain...**  
**Oh yeah and I think I'll go to Boston,**  
**I think that I'm just tired**  
**I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind...**  
**I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset,**  
**I hear it's nice in the Summer, some snow would be nice... oh yeah,**

**You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah...**  
**Boston... where no one knows my name... yeah**  
**Where no one knows my name...**  
**Where no one knows my name...**  
**Boston...**  
**No one knows my name.' **

Finn got up and set the guitar down, walking towards Santana then both just held each other and cried a little. Everyone clapped and cheered but let them have their moment. Puck jumped on the stage next but Finn couldn't concentrate on anything but Santana. She said she loved him and he believed her but there was a look in her eyes that said they were over and he'd have to wait till the end of the night to hear what she had to say. The rest of the night went by pretty uneventfully, Tiki avoided him like the plague and his dad couldn't help but boast about him when ever the opportunity presented its self. By the time the party ended Finn had to carry Santana to bed, she kept rambling about how pissed she was, which Finn figured was coming, but what really took him by surprise was Santana crushing her lips into his.

"Itss your last night and I'm not gonna let you go without a little present."

Finn just laughed and got her ready for bed. Once she was tucked in he stripped down to his boxers and climbed in with her. Santana turned lightly and ran a hand down his cheek. Kissing him softly she wrapped herself around him and ran her hand up to tangle her finger in his hair. She froze when she realized it wasnt there anymore, she started sobbing instantly, "...I-I-I miss your hairrrrr!"

Finn started running his hand through her hair, "it'll grow back...go to sleep sweetie" he could feel her shake her head, and tried to control her breathing,

"I'm sorry...lets just enjoy our night..."

"Sweetie the only way your going to make it through work tomorrow, is if you try and get some sleep and drink lots of water tomorrow."

"I'm not really drunk Finn! I only pretended to be so I didn't have to waste anymore time downstairs."

"Huh...How did I not catch that..."

Santana giggled, "Because you were too busy arm wrestling Joe..."

They both laughed, then Santana started kissing Finn again, "Lets just end this tragic mess we started on a good note...so we can still be friends..."

Finn was too lost in Santana's kisses to understand what she whispered into his neck and he wasnt going to stop her to find out...

The next morning Finn woke up at 5:30 and jumped in the shower. He figured he be getting up much earlier now so he might as well get use to it. He noticed Santana wasn't in bed when he woke up and he honestly didn't expect her to be. He had no idea what to think or do about that whole situation, so he just got ready and continued with his plan. When he was done shaving and brushing his teeth he walked to the closet threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and walked quietly down the hall to wake up his brother. When he walked in he was pleasantly surprised Tiki and E.J were clothed and they looked so cute snuggled together. His brother was an idiot but he sure lucked out snagging E.J. Quietly he walked up to Tiki's side of the bed and shook him lightly.

"Get up!" he whispered

"...UH-UH..."

"Shhh...Come on let's go have breakfast before I leave..."

"What the fuck is breakfast...if it's something that happens before noon I'm out."

"Know Trevor!"

"Hateful!" Tiki scowled as he rolled out of bed and grabbed his towel to get in the shower. Finn laughed, he looked like a little kid. He and Tiki may not get along very often but Finn was thrilled to have a little brother. He'd always wanted one, and really lucked out that Tiki acted like a five-year old instead of a sixteen year old. Now he can do all the big brother stuff he'd always wanted to, like give him advice and take him fishing. When Tiki finally got out of the bathroom, Finn pushed him down stairs and out to their bikes.

"There can't possibly be a restaurant open this early! It's still dark out!"

"I know we are going on a ride first."

"Hmmm...ok!"

"That's the spirit! There's nothing like a taking a ride through the mountains at sunrise..."

"Ugh...quit reminding me that we are up before the sun and I don't have a beer in my hand..."

Finn just laughed as they started up their bikes, unknown to them Bobby was watching them from his window, smiling at how great his boys were getting along, and how they cared enough about each other to spend time together before Finn left.

They cruised past the Charming sign out-of-town, Finn rode side by side with his brother and it felt awesome. They rarely had moments like this, as they cruised up to Finns favorite spot on the mountain side, he basked in the morning air and the light starting to peak out over the top of the hills. Once they approached their destination, Finn sat down on he ground and handed Tiki a beer.

"Now we're talking!"

"Haha, I knew you'd enjoy that, a little hangover ass kicker!"

"Yea, I got white girl wasted last night!"

"I know! I saw you dancing on the bar, T-Pain!"

"Yea it was painful..."

"Painful to watch...but no too painful to videotape!"

"Your kidding...?"

"Of course! Puck tried but I knocked his lights out for you..."

Tiki looked at him with a sad smile and tears brimming his eyes, "what am I going to do with out you..."

"Hey now! You've made it this far haven't you...come on man don't cry" Finn placed an arm around his brothers shoulder and held him tightly.

"I know...but it's been nice having someone else around besides dad...I'm gonna miss you..."

"I'm going to miss you too but we can face time and what not..."

"I don't have a phone remember..."

"You do now..." Finn said reaching into his pocket.

Tiki smiled and put his new phone in his pocket he'd mess with it later, now he was going to enjoy his brothers company, "Man..." he said looking out at the horizon where the sun was almost completely above the mountains, "this really is awesome..."

"I told you..."

"I guess mornings aren't so bad..." he said with a doofy smile that mirrored Finn's.

"Right and just wait till you get a load of breakfast!"

The boys laughed and jumped back on their bikes racing down the hill to the diner.

The boys were the first people in the diner and enjoyed the privacy. They made small talk and joked about the times they've had over the last few months, when the grouchy waitress came to take their order, Finn laughed as Tiki ordered just about everything on the menu and dared him to order coffee,

"Dude your on I drink coffee all the time!"

"No way dude this is real coffee not all that sugary shit you drink at Zayleighs!"

"Whatever, its all the same to me..."

"We'll see!"

The drinks came first and Tiki went to add creamer and sugar to his coffee,

"No way bro! You gotta drink it straight!"

Tiki looked worried for a minute"...but it's hot..." Finn took a chunk of ice out of his Dr Pepper and plopped it in his coffee.

"Go for it!" Tiki blew on it for a minute then took a gulp. The look on his face was priceless!

"That is fucking disgusting!"

"Told you!" Finn said with an amused look on his face. The waitress just watched them shaking her head. Tiki turned to her with a grimace still on his face and asked for chocolate milk. She brought it over and glared at the two boys. When she walked away the boys made faces at each other. Eventually their food came out and the dug in. While they were eating Finn's phone vibrated, it was a text from Santana: 'Whatcha doin? I noticed you left...'

'Took Tiki to breakfast'

'Does he even know what breakfast is?'

'He said no but I didn't believe him...but now I'm not sure...' Finn took a picture of Tiki stuffing his face with pancakes.

'Lol when are you coming back...or are you coming back...I'd like to talk...'

'Yea we're almost done I'll text you when we leave'

'K'

As Finn put his phone away, Tiki looked up at him with a mouthful, "who's that?"

"Santana..."

"How's she holding up? She looked pretty crushed yesterday..."

"Thanks for rubbing it in..."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's cool, hopefully everything will be fine..."

Tiki shook his head sympathetically at his brother. The boys sat around talking for a while before paying their tab and heading back to the clubhouse. When they got their they agreed to let Bobby sleep for a little while longer, and took off in different directions, Tiki headed back to bed and Finn headed up to talk to Santana.

"Hey, where were you this morning?" Finn asked with a smile, it quickly faded when he saw the look on Santana's face, "...alright let me have it..."

"I'm not gonna yell at you Finn," she answered softly, "but if you leave I'm done..."

"I have no choice now Santana!"

"Alright then..." she got up to walk out.

"Dont go! Santana!"

"Drop it Finn...you couldn't have really pictured this going well...seriously."

"I seriously didn't expect you to leave me!"

"What did you expect to happen?"

"For you to be mad, obviously, but then for you to understand -"

"I do understand, I completely understand that you dont have any regard to my feelings and that my opinions don't matter to you..."

"That's not true at all Santana!"

"Cut the crap Hudson! It's over if you leave and that's final! Either you choose a life together or choose the life of the military...you cant have both!" With that she walked out, and Finn hit his knees,

"SANTANNNA!

Finn sat there sobbing, as Tiki walked in quietly and placed an arm around his brother.

"W-what do I do!? I can't stand up the freakin' military..."

"There is nothing you can do now...you made the decision yesterday...and you knew when you did it that it would have one of two out comes and unfortunately it was the one you didn't want. I'm sorry..."

The boys just sat in silence until it was time to wake Bobby, they quietly creeped over to his room and stood outside the door.

"I really hope he doesn't sleep naked all the time..." Tiki cringed, "that would be ackward...again..."

"Yea..." Finn agreed.

"I'll give you twenty bucks if you do it!"

"Dude I already gave you a phone!'

"No take backs!"

"Fine we'll do it together...one the count of three...1...2...3!"

Before they could open the door Bobby opened it for them, "you too are idiots..."

"Morning to you to dad!" Tiki replied sarcastically with a frown.

"You boys ready?"

"Yea..." they replied looking at each other sadly they had such a good morning, secretly hoping this time wouldn't come. Finn wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder as they all walked quietly to Finn's truck and jumped in. Santana watched secretly from their bedroom window and could swear Finn looked back up at her...the minute the truck was out of sight she threw on one of his shirts and crawled into bed completely devastated.


	2. Prelude

Finn felt the rush of adrenaline as he sped past the 'Welcome to Charming' sign, it had been months since he had been home and he was excited to see his mom and to be back on his bike. Slowing down as he neared the city, he passes the Charming Country Club. If you ask him that place is a joke, he now understands the point of a country club after living in Newport. It's a fancy place where rich people go to flash their money around and show off their yachts and what not, it was the same way down in San Diego. But no one in fucking Charming had yacht, shit there wasn't even water around Charming. You'd have to drive five hours down to L.A. to reach the nearest beach. As he was at the stop light he saw a candy apple red convertible turn into the country club and his jaw dropped when he saw who was driving. The minute the light turned green he cut off the cars in the turn lane and crept into the parking lot. Parking by a group of old geezers, apparently going through a mid-life crisis, standing next to a bunch of prissy bikes. It disgusted Finn but he had more important things to do than rag on the old men about their bikes. Instead, he turned in the direction of the red car and watched the beautiful Latina get out and adjust herself.

There was no doubt in the man's mind that was his Santana….but who the fuck was she! Santana had on a cream chiffon blouse that was what he assumed was 'chic'. Santana had tried explaining to him what that meant but he really had no idea what she was talking about. But what really caught his attention was the big God-awful bow that was covering her chest, she looked like Ms. Pilsbury. Finn sometimes thought that she loved her boobs more than he did, hell, she paid good money for those sweater puppies! Fashionable or not she does not cover them up! The blouse was tucked into a pencil skirt that went down past her knees…wtf! If his 'Tana wore a skirt she refused to wear it past her mid thighs. That was as 'classy' as she was going to get and no matter what it had to, absolutely had to hug her second favorite asset, and his first, her ass. If it didn't look painted on it was too loose and she looked 'frumpy'. She had all that tied together with tight bun, pointed toe heels, not her favorite stilettos, and lightly applied make up. Looking her up and down again his eye's caught the obnoxiously huge rock on her finger accompanied by a diamond studded WEDDING BAND! WTF!? He suddenly felt nauseous and about fell off his bike. He never expected her to wait around for him, but shit! THREE MONTHS! Seriously!

He quickly started his bike and raced out of the parking lot and straight out of Charming. Fuck whatever his plans were, there was no way he was staying in that hell hole and no way he'll ever go back…ever!


	3. Femme Fatal

Santana sat curled up on her bed shaking. She'd been there for hours she assumed, looking out the window of the master suite, into the night. She couldn't remember when it changed from night to day to night again, or how she ended up on the bed in her room. The last thing she remembered was Edwin coming home from the hospital, it was 8:00 pm, and he was in one of those moods again. She was in the kitchen, attempting to cook dinner. Shit! If her parents were so intent on her becoming a Stepford Wife they should have at least taught her to cook and do laundry! When he entered he kitchen she figured she'd spring for the cutesy newlywed trying and failing miserably to read a recipe. She scrunched her eyebrows at the cookbook with a bowl of…whatever the hell this was supposed to be, in her arms, stirring it with the other. Upon feeling his presence, she looked up at him with an apologetic grin. He smiled back…but there was something different about it this time, something scary almost. He walked over to her slowly, when he got to her, her smile faded and he hit the bowl out of her arms, startling her.

"Can you do anything right!?"

"I'm s-sorry! I-I'm trying…"she stuttered, taking herself by surprise.

"Yea for 3 months you've been t-t-trying! Are you stupid! Was the whole 'you not graduating from high school because of attendance' thing a lie! Was it really because you're an idiot! Because it seems like basic, common tasks elude you!" he yelled, grabbing a dirty plate from the sink and throwing it at the cabinets above her head.

"N-no! I just have always had people around to do this stuff for me…."

"Oh! I thought you weren't a pampered princess! Yea! You remember that conversation we had at the yacht club." Santana didn't say anything just watched him in terror. This angered him more, "what are you too stupid to answer me now!? Answer me, dammit!"

Before she could he grabbed her by the arms and threw her towards the dinning room. She cried out in pain looking away from him as the tears fell from her eyes. Closing her eyes she had a flashback to the night she was kidnapped, the feeling of Edwin slamming her to the ground reminded her of being tossed into the van. Suddenly her mind flashed to the Finn in the hospital. The look on his face as he sat next to her, his hand tangled with hers the best he could not wanting to disturb her IV's, but his gaze was out the window. The expression on his face held a sinister, almost deadly expression, and when she started rubbing circles on his hand with her thumb he jumped. Looking down at her tears fell from his eyes, "I love you Santana. I'll never let anyone hurt you again. Ever!", he vowed to her in Spanish.

Now she was crying over her lost love, she just wanted Finn to run in and save her, but that was never going to happen. Ever. She pushed him away, he was gone for good and there was nothing she could do about it. Suddenly she was brought back to reality, by her husband's hand crashing down on her face. She fell to the ground, her hand automatically clutching the stinging on her cheek and temple.

"Get up!?"he demanded kicking her in the stomach. She cried out in pain as he reached down and picked her up, throwing her into the china cabinet across the dining room. He stood in the doorway watching her stumble to her feet.

"Who's Finn!?" Santana's eyes widened she never meant to say his name out loud. She stood frozen not knowing what to do, all she knew was she had to get out of there and fast. Looking around she saw the door leading to pantry/laundry room that lead back to the kitchen where her purse and keys were. Looking back at him and kicking off her heels, she sprinted as fast as she could towards the door slamming it in his face, she had never been more thankful for Sue Sylvester's six am conditioning then she was in that moment. Running into the kitchen she grabbed her stuff and went bolting for the garage. But before she made it to her car she felt her hair being yanked. She fell to the ground and was dragged back to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen he pulled her up by her ponytail and then pushed her into the cabinet by the refrigerator, her right shoulder and face making contact with side of it.

"Your not going anywhere until you answer me?!"

Santana opened her eyes, her vision was terribly blurred on her right side but it she was still able to make out the expensive butcher block they received as a gift at their wedding, sitting on the counter. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, the next thing she knew her head was hitting the cabinets as Edwin's hand made contact with the back of her head. She tried turning around to run for the front door but it was no use, his hand came back down on her knocking her back into the cabinet. The next thing she knew her hand was reaching for the butcher block, grabbing the largest knife she could find….and that was the last thing she remembered.

Tears fell from her eyes as she looked down, she was still in her white dress and apron. When she looked at her hand the knife was still there, stand with blood as were her clothes. For a minute she wasn't sure whose blood she was covered in, the room started spinning and her breath started catching in her chest when she heard the front door being kicked open. Crap!

Santana jumped out of bed and ran out of the room, through the hallway that led to the balcony overlooking the foyer. Looking down panic filled her body as she stared at a huge, buff man standing in the entry way. He had a leather jacket on, riding boots and crew cut that was obviously growing out. She turned to run to the back staircase when she caught a whiff of a familiar sent that sent her heart racing almost out of her chest. When she turned around to face the stranger in her home, she noticed his soft hazel eyes that brought instant tears to her own and made her weak at the knees.

"….Finn."


	4. Broken

It was around ten in the morning, Finn had just gotten back from first call, and was relaxing in the barracks cleaning his gun when his phone went off. He contemplated ignoring it, assuming it was just his mom calling again to figure out why he didn't show up this weekend as promised, but for some reason his heart started pounding and his hands got all clammy. Setting his gun down he ran to grab his phone, reaching his bunk, the phone stopped ringing. Before he could check to see who had called the phone went off again, reading the caller id, his heart dropped. Displayed on the screen was "Tana" with a picture from New York City of them at the Beau Bridge, laughing and holding each other. Puck had snapped it with his good camera and enhanced it for them. He blurred everything and one around them, Finn was looking at her like she was the only person in the world, which was exactly how it was when she was around, and she had a huge smile on her face as she looked back at him. A real smile. One that reached her eyes, the one that made him weak at the knees, the one that she kept just for him. The phone vibrated signaling a second missed call, shit! Before he could contemplate calling her back the phone started ringing for a third time, Finn's heart dropped even further into his stomach, something had to be wrong.

"Santana!" he answered sharply, not meaning to.

"Finn, I-I need you!" she sobbed, "please Finn, please!"

"I'm on my way baby! Stay where you are!"

Quickly Finn filled out his leave form and ran to the bathroom and changed into his 'street garb', a white v-neck, black denim jeans, his riding boots, slung his leather jacket over his shoulders grabbing his helmet and running out the door to his bike. As he crossed the grounds from the barracks to the parking lot he ran right into his Unit Commander and started to panic.

"Hudson! Where the hell do you think you going?"

"To find you sir! There has been an emergency back home and I need to get back to Charming ASAP." he stumbled trying to pull the form from his pocket.

"What kind of emergency?"

Fuck! He was hoping to not have to say it out loud he felt bad for using this excuse but it wasn't a total lie..."It's Burt…my stepfather, the one with cancer I went to see last weekend….he has been rushed to the hospital…my mom needs me…"

The man looked up at Finn skeptically, "…alright son. Keep me posted!"

"Yes sir!" Finn answered quickly, sprinting to his bike. Breathing a sigh of relief he said a quick prayer for Burt and prayed even harder that the reason Santana was calling him wasn't worth that explanation, regardless of the reason he would have ran clear across the country to get to her. And who was he kidding he would have said his mother was dead just to get her, just to see her.

Finn hit the highway at full speed, once he made it to L.A. he stopped for gas, also realizing he had no idea where exactly he was going. As he pumped the gas he reached for his phone, turning it on he saw a text from Santana with an address. God! Sometimes it seemed like she knew him better than he did, that they shared the same mind or something….Quickly shoving his phone in his pocket, he got back on his bike and headed to 268 Wisteria Lane….creepy…

As Finn pulled into Charming Heights his heart hurt, coming to a stop at the only light in the subdivision the house he promised Santana 'one day' was to his right…

***FLASHBACK***

_Finn had just got his bike and was taking Santana on her first ride. It was also their first official date, out and open to anyone who cared to know date! He'd picked her up from Chibs' house at 7:00pm on the dot. He was greeted at the door first by Santana's two immature sister, followed by her father brandishing a Glock. Supposedly he was 'just cleaning it' but Finn wasn't that dumb! Before he managed to say something that would get him shot, he heard Kerri and Bella whistling. Looking up his jaw hit the ground, at the top of the stairs Santana stood in a tan crop top that covered her chest and wrapped around her neck, paired with a leather skirt that hugged her hips just right. Her hair was straight and her makeup was natural looking just slightly heavier in the eyes. Her bronze skin seemed to glow, and there was an unmistakable spark in her eyes. She was gorgeous and he was lost for words. Chibs spun around and his hollering brought Finn back to reality._

_"No way!" Chibs yelled, "go put some damn clothes on! Now!"_

_"Not a chance Chibby! It's like 100 degrees out there!"_

_"I don't care Santana there's no way I'm letting you out of the house wearing that!" Chibs turned to Finn who had barely managed to pull his shit together. He looked up and made eye contact with Santana they smiled at each other for a moment before he spoke, "Yea 'Tana, w-we're gonna be on the bike…you should probably put some pants on..." he smiled softly feeling bad for siding with her dad like a suck up. Had he not come to the door with a gun Finn would have been half way back to his house already to get his truck._

_Finn didn't think that Santana's face could light up any more than it already was but it did. She squealed as she ran back to her room to change. Jax had made it a point to let them all know that it means more to 'share that seat, than it did to share the sheets'…which at the time he didn't understand…Go figure! Chibs whipped around quickly, narrowing his eyes at Finn, "you be very fucking careful with my girl! Do you understand me!"_

_"Yes sir!" he answered quickly as he noticed Santana running down the stairs in a black v-neck that mirrored his white (Yea, yea! He basically wore the same thing everyday occasionally mixing it up with a plaid shirt or a button up but he was really just a simple guy, and besides Tana digs it!), light wash ripped jeans, and her black riding boots he bought her, a messy bun wrapped in a red bandana was now sitting on the top of her head. She ran straight into his arms, he wrapped them around he rand whispered "you look beautiful" into her ear. Santana looked up at him through her lashes and whispered a soft 'thank you', an obvious blush on her cheeks._

_"Alright," Finn turned to Chibs placing a hand on the small of Santana's back, "I'll have her back by midnight, before you turn into a pumpkin."_

_His three daughters laughed as Chibs waived the gun in Finn's face, "You better!"_

_Leading Santana to his bike, he wrapped his arm around her and placed a kiss on top of her head, he just couldn't get enough of her tonight! Grabbing the spare helmet out of his saddle bag, he placed it on her head and gave her another gentle kiss on the lips. Their arms snaked around each other and they stood there just completely caught up in the moment, until Chibs cleared his throat, "You better get out of here before I change my mind!"_

_Finn looked down at Santana, she looked so cute in that helmet, "you ready to go?"_

_"I've been ready all day!"_

_They jumped on his bike and Finn instructed her on how to ride bitch. (yea it's not the nicest term but it is what it is) They took off slowly at first, then when they were down the street from her house he sped off, yea it was her first time and she may have been a little scared but Finn knew that that would only make her cling to him more and that's exactly what he wanted. He took her to her favorite diner for burgers, then took her on a ride along the country side. He drove up to the peak overlooking the town and they sat there for hours just talking, laughing and making out. Nothing to serious, but definitely amazing. As they came down the hill they had to go through Charming Heights to get back to Chibs' house, face it Santana wasn't a spoiled brat but she sure did love the finer things in life, so they went cruising through the neighborhood looking at all the nice houses. Santana said it was like jewelry shopping after hours, 'the only thing more expensive than your engagement ring is going to be your house', and she wanted one of these ones. As they came to a stop at the light she gasped, "that's the one! Finn! That's it! Its perfect", when Finn looked over at the house to his right his eyes nearly popped out of his head the thing was huge, and for sale. Go figure it must cost a small fortune! On a whim he pulled into the drive way and jumped off his bike reaching for her hand._

_"What are you doing!?" she whispered loudly._

_"Let's go ring shopping, baby!" he said wiggling his eyebrows at her. Unable to resist his charm she jumped off the bike and followed him to the back side of the house. The backyard was amazing! It had a large infinity pool with a huge patio and outdoor kitchen and fire-place. Finn cautiously made is way to the back door and Santana watched as he popped the lid off the security alarm box and pulled out a Swiss army knife and cut two wires. Then she followed him to the front door where he used the knife again to jam the lock and open the door._

_"Right this way my lady!"_

_"Holy shit that was sexy…"_

_Finn just laughed and guided her through the house taking in every room and discussing what they would change or what they would do with it. This may have been their 'first date' but there was no doubt in his mind that this was the girl he was going to marry, so all this was going to happen eventually...he just knew it. He loved her._

_"God! I want this house!" Santana sighed._

_Finn walked up behind Santana, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder, "One day, baby, one day...this will all be ours. I promise"_

***End of Flashback***

Finn felt tears stinging his eyes, looking up the light had turned green again, who knows how many times it turned while he was lost in his thoughts. Peeling out and down the street towards, what he assumed was Santana's house, he vowed to get her back and never let her go again. He was going to get her that house and they were going to live the life they planned that night. He promised.

Pulling up to the house, he couldn't believe how massive it was. He knew Santana wanted something big and fancy, but this was hotel big. So pointless, it's not even like they have kids...oh god...is that why she wanted to see him...to tell him she was pregnant! No! That couldn't be because she didn't bother to let him know she was getting married, why would she bother to tell him she was pregnant. Unless, she had a medical emergency and she was there alone. Finn panicked again, but then realized he would have been way late, he was eight hours away! He was pissed now, what did she want! She didn't care about him anymore, she never did! And he was destined to live a life of misery constantly wondering about her. His one and only, his can't-eat, can't-sleep, reach-for-the-stars, over-the-fence, World Series, once-in-a-lifetime, kinda love...

Climbing off his bike, he slammed his helmet down on the seat. Turning towards the house, he got pissed all over again, walking up the stairs he knocked on the door and rang the door bell but got no answer. He tried opening the door but it was locked, reaching his boiling point he stepped back and kicked the door open. Walking into the house his jaw dropped. It was like a house straight out of the movies, like what he pictured Gatsby's house to look like. It was insane, and not in a good way. Standing in the foyer he looked around, this was all wrong! This was nothing like the house she wanted. There were no pictures, no white crown molding, and no navy! That was her signature color there was 'no way she would live in a house with no color!' and this house was completely, neutral...it was uncomfortable. The sudden sound of bare feet running came from above him. He couldn't bare to look at her yet, but then he heard a gasp that frightened him, "...Finn!" she whimpered and when his eyes met hers all he could do was run up to her. She met him halfway and jumped into his arms. She clung to him like she never had before, and dropped something from her hand that clanged to the floor catching Finn's attention. At that point, Finn realized what it was, a knife, but not just any knife a huge blood stained butcher knife. Looking back to Santana he saw all the newly formed bruises on her face, and through the mirror behind her the bruises and cuts on her back. Startled he put her down to look her over, the minute he did she started crying.

"Shhhh, baby, I'm right her no one will hurt you. I just need to see what happened." Finn didn't know where those words were coming from but had to keep calm for her sake. Looking her up and down he noticed her blood soaked white dress, her disheveled hair half falling out of its hair tie, smeared make up and mascara tears. She had bruises covering the right side of her face, her eye was swollen shut almost, her arms and legs were covered in cuts and an injury expert from football, his eyes were automatically drawn to her dislocated shoulder, pulling his eyes from the injury he saw her busted lip. What the fuck happened! Finn felt nauseous and short of breath, he knew he had to compose himself to keep from scaring her more.

"Baby...I'm gonna have to reset that shoulder..." Luckily this was something he had done for Puckerman so many times it was like second nature. She just shook her head at him, she knew it would hurt but nothing could hurt as bad as it did now. Slowly positioning his hands, he tried making conversation to distract her.

"W-what happened?"

"I don't know...I-I was cooking dinnerthenIwasflyingaroundthekitchenandthenintothe chinacabinetItriedrunningbuthepulledmyhairthenther efriderator," she cried out, "...I...I...cant breath Finn...it hurts soo bad..."

Finn wasn't sure if she was speaking fast out of fear of what happened or from he pain of her shoulder, either way he felt panic spread through his body, he had no idea what damage the dress was hiding, but judging by the story he was only seeing a fraction of what really happened. Santana fell to her knees sobbing, without saying another word Finn picked her up and carried her in the direction she came from. Looking in the doors he found the master bedroom and carried her through to the bathroom. Sitting on the edge of the tub, he sat her in his lap and leaning down he started the water, and tested the temp while she sobbed into his shoulder. He rubbed very, very light circles on her back as the tub filled. Shutting off the water, he picked up Santana carrying her back into the bedroom he sat her on the bed and very carefully, removed her hair from the ponytail, shaking it out lightly and rubbing her head a little, he had no idea how long she had been in these clothes and he knows she cant have her ponytail in for too long or it hurts her head. Next he slowly unzipped her dress and stood her up, letting it fall to the ground. She immediately fell towards him, completely numb by this point. Looking at her now he saw several bruises on her abdomen. He could tell by the color that they weren't severe enough to cause any internal damage, but there was no doubt she had some broken/fractured ribs. 'That must be whats causing the painful breathing...', he thought to himself, contemplating taking her to the emergency room. But if he did they would ask questions, questions he didn't have answers to and she was to fragile to answer. Not to mention he still didn't know the full extent of what happened. Next he removed her bra and underwear lifting her again and carrying her to her bath. The minute he set her in, she cried out in pain.

"Whats wrong!? Is it too hot? I'm so sor-"

"It stings...my cuts sting..." unfortunately there was nothing Finn could do about that, so he just rubbed her cheek softly, "it'll go away in a minute 'Tana..."

She just shook her head in agreement, Finn leaned over and grabbed a wash cloth off the towel rack, he was pretty sure those were for decoration, but he didn't really give a shit. Soaking the cloth he applied soap to it and started wiping away the blood that had dried all over her. When he was done he used the retractable faucet to wash her hair, something he had done so many times it felt natural. Draining the red water out of the bath tub when he was done, he began to refill it and adding bubble bath so she could relax. Once it was full, he gave her her cell phone and told her he would be down stairs surveying the damage

"NOOOO" she screamed taking him by surprise, "don't leave me again!"

That killed him, he would never forgive himself for leaving her in May, "I wont, I wont leave you ever again."

"Get in with me..."

"Santana..."Finn hesitated.

"Please...just hold me..."

He couldn't argue with her, she just looked too sad...so broken. His asskicking, full of attitude and life badass girlfri-, ex-girlfriend, looked so weak and so fragile. Quietly he undressed and slipped into the tub with her. Holding her tightly to him, she nuzzled her head under his chin and just sobbed, for a good thirty minutes. Finn just let her, he had no idea what was really going on, what had happened over the last three months and whatever it was, was all his fault. He should have never left her.

Once the water turned cold he emptied the tub and wrapped her in a towel. Carrying her into the bed room he dug out some yoga pants and a tank top and got her dressed. Sitting her on the bed he combed through her hair and put it up in a loose bun. By then it was close to 10pm, so he laid her down and tucked her into bed.

"I need to get you some ice for your shoulder, I'll be right back." The terror in her eyes scared him, why was she so afraid...

"I'll come with you!" She said and quickly trying to get out of bed, but ended up hurting her ribs. Finn didn't argue, just picked her up again and headed out of the bedroom. Once down stairs she directed him to he kitchen, and he nearly dropped her when he saw the damage to the room. Without saying anything he sat her on the counter and grabbed a couple of bags and a towel and filled them with ice. He turned and handed it to her, and grabbed her and took her back to bed. Placing her back down softly he tucked her in and placed the ice on her shoulder underneath her tank top so it would hold it in place and gave her the other for her eye. So many things were running through his head, how was he going to clean this up, where was her husband, what if he came back and Finn was there...well Finn had his gun so that wasn't really a problem, but he had no idea what to do next. Placing a kiss on Santana's head he turned to sit in the chair next to her.

"Come to bed..."she said softly, patting the space next to her.

"I-I can't lay with you in a bed you share with your husband..."

"He's dead."

Finn's heart dropped he had a feeling that was coming.

"And we never shared this bed...he was always mad at me...he slept across the hall..." she pointed. Finn didn't know how to answer her, he could see the hurt in her eyes, the confusion and the doubt. "Please..."

Again he couldn't argue with her, not with her like this. Finn quietly got up removing his boots and shirt and climbed into bed with her. He placed his arm around her waist and was surprised when she leaned into him. His heart started to race and he couldn't describe the feelings running though him at the moment. He was dying for this, to be back with her, but not like this. Not with her so broken, not with her dead HUSBAND somewhere in the house, and definitely not with her so out of it. She had lost control and he wasn't sure if she even knew who she was anymore...


	5. Morning After

Santana passed out almost instantly, but Finn couldn't so he got out of bed and quietly made his way downstairs to make a phone call. He had an idea about how to clean this shit up...

"FINN!" Sebastian yelled into the phone.

"What's up buddy..." Finn chuckled, "hey are you alone...I have an important question to ask you..."

"No I'm in bed with Blaine give me a sec..." he could tell something was up by the tone of Finn's voice so he quietly got up not wanting to wake Blaine and deal with his questions and made his way to the bathroom, "whats up?"

"What I'm about to tell you...you have to keep a secret...can't tell the club, not Jax, not my dad and definitely not Blaine."

"Your secrets save what's going on?"

"I need you to turn Santana's basement into a meth lab and blow the house up..."

"Are you insane! I get that your upset and you miss her but this is a little extreme don't you think!?"

"No dude it's not what you think..."

"Dude I don't even know where she lives! No one has heard from her since she went to Mass to find you!"

"What!?"

"Uh...nothing..."

"Bullshit! She went to New England to find me!? Why didn't anyone say anything!?"

"Well you weren't exactly talking to any of us and she said she would kill us if we said anything. Unlike you we take her threats seriously."

Fuck! Finn's head was spinning he wanted to hang up on Sebastian and wake Santana for an explanation but knew she wasn't ready to give him one. Ignoring his feelings he got back to his point.

"Whatever! I'll text you the address, meet me there tomorrow!"

"Not till you give me a damn good reason as to why I'm doing it!"

"Because..." Finn lowered his voice, "she killed her husband and we need to get rid of the crime scene..."

"WHAT!? Are you drunk?"

"No!"

"Her husband? She's married!"

"Technically, not anymore..."

"Finn!"

"Dude I really have no idea what exactly husband, happened! What happened! Shit! Are you going to help me or not!"

"Fine! But you better have a better explanation when I get there!"

"Fine!" Finn hung up the phone and looked around, before he had any idea what to do next he heard Santana wake up

"FINNNN, NOOOO, FINNNN!"

Finn hauled ass up the stairs to find Santana sitting up sobbing,

"Hey, hey it's ok..."

"Oh god! I thought you were gone again..."

"I'm never leaving you again!" he said lifting her chin so she was looking into his eyes, "Ever! I just had to make a call..."

"To who?"

"Ummm...my lieutenant..."

"Finn..."

"Ok, I called Sebastian..."

"What!? Finn why would you call Sebastian?"

"He's gonna...comeblowupthehousetomorrow"

"Oh ok..." she said laying back down and patting the bed next to her, he looked at her skeptically, "come on..."

Finn crawled back under the covers, slightly more relieved he had a plan. He slipped into a deep sleep along with Santana and slept better than had in months.

Finn awoke to the sound of his phone going off, looking around he panicked, forgetting where he was. When he saw it was Sebastian he quickly answered.

"Hey!"

"Hey is it the obnoxiously large house with the front door kicked in?'

"Shit you can see that from the street?"

"No I pulled up the driveway..."

"Yea that's the house."

"Wow! Santana got lucky!"

"Fuck off Sebastian! I'll meet you down stairs..."

Finn threw on his jeans and boots, making it down the stairs, just in time to see a van pull up in front of he house.

"Bastian's Carpet Cleaning? Where'd you get that?"

"Ryder made it for me! Pretty good cover up if you ask me!"

"Totally!"

Sebastian's eye's widened as a figure appeared behind Finn. Turning around Finn saw Santana, wrapping an arm around her he pulled her into her into his side and planted a kiss on her forehead. She looked worse in the daylight.

"Maybe we should have June check her out...?" Finn said looking to Sebastian.

"Uh yea!"

Santana started shaking her head,"No way! I feel better today, no one is gonna see me like this besides you two!"

Both the boys nodded, "well we gotta get you out of here." Finn said rubbing her shoulder for support, he knew how self conscious she was.

"Alright I'll go get my shit together..."

Both boys looked at each other questioningly, they still weren't sure what to make of the situation.

"What happened?"

"I'll show you..." Finn waved him in and took him to the kitchen. Sebastian's jaw dropped.

"No..." he said shaking his head in disbelief, "there is no way she'd let him drag her around like a rag doll." looking back at his friend, Sebastian saw the tears in his eyes, and he continued to lead him through the kitchen into the dining room where the china cabinet was in pieces. Next they went to the pantry where they found the dead man.

"Oh shit!" they both yelled at the same time, they had never actually seen a dead person before, like in real life, that had been stashed for God knows how long. Finn slammed the door shut and looked at Sebastian...

"Well...?"

"Yea we're gonna have to completely obliterate this place...I'll get started building the lab down stairs you find somewhere to take Santana..."

"Want me to help you carry shit in while she finishes packing her shit?"

"Yea the faster I get this set up the better, I have dinner plans with Blaine tonight." Finn smiled at his friend, "what?"

"That's cute!"

"Can it Hudson!"

Both the boys laughed as they started hauling shit to the basement, they finished just as Santana came down the stairs, she had on the same pants Finn put her in and a t-shirt that said "Proud Wife of a Navy Seal" on it, a pair of sunglasses and two large Louis Vuitton suitcases. Finn smiled at her, he's not even gonna lie, that shirt totally set him off, he loved it!

"Where's your wedding ring?" he asked coming back to reality.

"I'm gonna let it burn with the rest of this place...leave it all behind..."

"You can't do that, you need it."

"Why?"

"Because your going to need to play a grieving wife for awhile."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No!"

"Santana!"

Santana took her sunglasses off and looked Finn dead in the eyes, making him squirm a little, "I left in the middle of the night after I found the meth lab in the basement." fake tears filled her eyes and she threw her head up at the ceiling,

"I stumbled upon it late last night," she sniffled, "and he caught me down there...he grabbed me by my hair and threw me into a wall, roughing me up a while before I was able to escape, I was too afraid to call the cops when I got to my hotel room at the Marriott and woke late this afternoon to news of the explosion."

Both boys looked at her dumbfounded, she was good, too good!

"Now put my shit in the car and get out of here Finn, I'll meet you at the hotel in 30 minutes."

"What happens if the cops ask the hotel staff if you were there last night?"

"Finn, we fought so much that I've had that room permanently booked for a month! Nobody notices anymore when I come and go..." she placed her glasses back on and handed Finn the room key, "Room 337."

He just nodded at her and took her suitcases to the car as instructed. When he returned he wrapped her in a hug and gave her a kiss, then he walked her to her car and went back to see if Sebastian needed any help.

"Nope I got it bro! I'll call you when I'm done but you'll probably hear this blast all the way in L.A.!"

"Nice! Thanks again buddy!"

"No problem! Now get out of her before the neighbors notice you!"

Finn ran upstairs to grab his stuff, then jumped on his bike and headed to the hotel. When he got there he walked through the back door and climbed the stairs to the third level, not wanting anyone to see him. Walking into the room he was shocked again, the whole living area of the suite was covered in shopping bags, Michael Kors, Louis Vuitton, Coach! He thought she had packed unusually light for you know, completely abandoning her home, but now he understood, she had to have enough shit in her to stock a freaking mall!

"Tana! What is all this shit!"

"What shit?" she answered casually.

"Ummm all these shopping bags lining the suite! It's insane!"

"That's not shit! That's my stuff!"

Finn shook his head...at least he didn't have to pay for it, and hopefully it would last her the rest of her life because there was no way she'd be getting this much shit ever again! Oh good there he goes again assuming she would get back together with him, he should know better than to assume shit from her because he's always wrong...hence this mess!

"Is it really necessary to have this much crap?"

"No, not at all but it made me feel better." She said walking in from the bedroom, her hair in a towel, she had on a U.S. Navy Tank , with matching navy shorts with a small anchor on the left leg. Finn watched her, in a matter of hours she had seemed to recover from the state she was in last night.

"Buying stuff makes you feel better...itsn't that like a disease or something..."

"No babe, it's an addiction, and I'm fine I didn't do it out of need or want I did it run up that assholes credit card bill!"

"Wait...did you love him at all and it kinda sounds like your attached to it?"

"Ewww no! And no! It's not shit its expensive and I definitely wanted most it...like this!" she said unzipping a bag hanging off the bedroom door,"look I found some nautical dresses! Their kinda Navy like!"

Finn couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face, "yea I couldn't help but notice your...a... attire...is that the right word?" he said scratching the back of his neck nervously with Santana's favorite goofy smile plastered across his face.

"Yep! I hid it all here. I couldn't help but fall in love with it..."

"Why is that..."

"Really!? Your gonna make me say it?'

"Duh!"

"...because it reminded me of you..." she whispered with a smile, grabbing both his hands, pulling him closer to her and laying her head on his chest.

"Oh yea?"

"Yep...your kinda the only thing that makes me feel better."

"Still...even after-"

"You talk too much!"

"Sorry...can't help it you make me nervous..."

"Why do I make you nervous?"

"Your really gonna make me say it?"

"Duh!"

"Because your beautiful, smart, funny,...perfect basically...and your ass is crazy awesome!"

"Finn!" she yelled play hitting him. He lifted her off the ground and carried her to the couch, setting her on his lap. She snuggled in to him, grabbing his cigarettes out of his jacket pocket, "Hey, why don't you take off your jacket and get comfortable?"

"Because I have to run to the store and buy some clothes...didn't really plan this out well..."

"No you don't, in the second set of drawers under the tv is all the stuff you left at the clubhouse..."

"Really...you brought it all..."

"Yea...long story, but it's all there..."

"I've got time for stories..." he said shrugging off his jacket and lighting himself a cigarette.

"No you don't you need a shower and then you said you were gonna help me put all this stuff up so we have room to live."

"Oh did I!?"

"Yea, you just said,'Wow! Tana we need to put away all this sexy awesome stuff you have so I don't trip over it like the giant clutz I am!' and I was all that's soo sweet gigantor!"

Finn laughed out loud, "funny how I don't recall that conversation!"

"It totally happened, go get in the shower while I go through everything!"

"Alright but then I get a story..."

"...fine..."


	6. Ooops!

Finn quickly jumped in and out of the shower, when he was done he stood in front of the vanity looking for his hair gel...well duh! It's not there because he didn't bring any with him! It's crazy how comfortable he got so fast and how everything from the night before seemed so unreal...but it was! Before he could shake the thought from his head he heard a rumble, then the hotel shook. No way! That little shit was not kidding! It felt like an earth quake but the fact that his phone just vibrated proved it was Sebastian! Jesus! He wanted him to blow up the house not the whole town!

Before he could read his text message, Santana ran into the bathroom and jumped onto Finn's back!

"Earthquake!" She shrieked, squirming into his arms bridal style.

"No...that was Sebastian..."

"What...wait it's over..."

"Yes ma'am," he said planting a kiss on her head for comfort, "it's all over now..."

She smiled softly at him and nuzzled into his arms, "Good...take me to bed!"

"What?"

"Ummm take me to bed."

"...why?..." a smile crept across Finn's face.

"So I can finish sorting all the stuff I put on it, then I'll tell you where I want you to put it."

"Boo! Alright!"

Santana laughed,"Sucker!"

"Ha! Ha!"

Finn practically threw her on the bed, tickling her then walked over to grab some clothes and got dressed. He watched Santana quietly as she dug through bag after bag of expensive crap, it was like a little kid on Christmas. Everytime she would find something she obviously forgot about she would smile and hold it up checking out. He chuckled as he walked over to the pile of spring/summer clothes and started hauling them to the coat closet, he was almost afraid to open the door, thinking he would find even more stuff she had forgotten about. Luckily for him it was empty and freaking huge.

"Tana! Why don't you just shove it all in here and sort it by season!"

"Because I don't wanna walk all the way in there, in the winter, in my towel!"

"I'll have you in the house by then!"

"What house?"

Uh...oops...well might as well go for it, "Ummm our house...you know the one there on Blackstone Avenue..."

"REALLY!?"

"Well...yea...if you still want that one...if not we can go look for a bigger one."

"God no that one's perfect!"

"Great so I'll contact the realtor in the morning...till then most of your shits going in here."

"K! I'm soo fucking excited!"

Finn laughed again...well that went better than he had thought, "...So Tana?.."

"Yea?"

"Your gonna take me back?"

"Yea...didn't you see my shirt!"

"Yea but..."

"Quit over thinking things and get this shit put away."

Things were going pretty well, but as much as Finn wanted to forget all about what had happened last night and the past few months he couldn't. Everytime he turned around and realized where he was and what he was doing it smacked him right in the face. It didn't take long for Finn to put everything way while Santana barked orders at him, God it felt so normal and he loved it...he's pretty sure he actually...missed it, he sat down on the bed with Santana where she was watching Project Runway...snore!

"Hey! You ready to talk?"

"Your such a girl..."

"So?"

"I want to get something to eat..."

"You have a fully stocked kitchen in there..."

"So I don't know how to cook. You know that."

"I'll cook you something but you have to keep me company!"

"That's fine I kinda want to talk to you about the house..."

"Ummm...are you dumping me?"

Santana snorted, pushing Finn into the kitchen, "No goof! I just don't think I want to live in Charming Heights again..."

"Great!" Finn said peeking around he refrigerator door, "Can I build you a house?!"

"Your gonna build a house...that we actually have to live in? Is that something they teach you to do in the Navy!?"

"Nooo! I'd obviously hire someone to actually build it...but I want it to be all your own...everything you've ever wanted..."

"I like the sound of that...everything we want..."

"I want you to be happy."

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"That's all you want for the house? Everything I want...I choose everything..."

"Yea that and pool..." Finn shrugged.

Santana laughed as she got up to help Finn cook. She was completely out of her element in the kitchen. She could bake, but cooking was a whole different story. It wasn't mixing shit in bowl, putting it in a pan and letting it do its thing. No, you had to cut shit, and watch and add things to it at just the right time...it was exhausting. She jumped on the counter and would hand Finn stuff whenever he needed something but she mainly just let him do his thing...and it was sexy! He had this shit down. Whatever it was suppose to be it smelt amazing and looked delicious. When Finn was done he picked her up off the counter and sat her at the table, then placed a plate in front of her.

"Chicken alfredo with pesto, asparagus, and garlic bread!" he said proudly sitting across from her.

"Get out!"

"Why?"

"No not really! That's my favorite!"

"I know...you ordered it on our first date...and everytime we went to Breadstix."

"You remembered...I didn't even think you paid attention!"

"Of course I did. Isn't that the whole point of the date...to pay attention and get to know the person your with?"

"Yea...but I don't know...it just never crossed my mind..."

"Don't you know what my favorite food is?"

"Anything with chicken!" she said instinctively.

"See! Why would it be different if I knew that about you?"

"I don't know, I guess when I did I felt like I was being...I don't know...obsessive?"

"No you were being normal...but it's ok you didn't know. You did swear off relationships and what not by that point."

Santana smiled, "I dont know why it surprises me so much that you know so much about me...and our first date was the diner and I had a burger! FAIL!"

"Again your not use to relationships, wasn't really your thing and I consider our first date to be the time you let me take you to Breadstix during Christmas break our sophomore year."

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"That you have to deal with all my crazy!"

"Your not crazy, I just hope you don't decide to break up with me and try having a relationship with someone else!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because a lot of people believe that you can't just settle for what you have...like...you have to try other things to make sure you get what you want..."

"That's true," Santana said, placing her hand on Finns, "but some people believe in stuff like, high school sweethearts and love at first sight...I'm one of those people."

Finn gave her a half smile, "Really?"

"Yea, I feel like I've had a shot at what I thought my life would entail...what I had always thought I wanted...and all I could do the whole time was dream about having this..." Santana cleared her throat, "I love you." she said it so low she wasn't even sure Finn heard her and she kept her had down until he squeezed her hand.

"I love you more!"

"Not possible!"

"Totally possible, because it is! Now eat your dinner so we can make dessert!"

"We?"

"Yea, I dont know how to bake and I want brownies!"

"How do you not know how to bake! It's simple!"

"No it's not! You have to measure and use that scary thing that mixes stuff! If you don't put the right amount of something, or add too much of something it doesn't taste right and it's already done so you can't fix it! You have to start all over again!"

"Or! You can dump the box in a bowl add water and eggs and put it in the oven!"

"You cheater! Dare I ask how you make my mint brownies!"

"I dump a box of shit into a bowl and add Andes mints!"

"God! I feel like my whole life has been a lie!"

They both laughed and finished their dinner, Santana got up and cleared the table. They both did the dishes and when they were done she attempted to make brownies from scratch. This time it was Finn who sat on the counter and handed her whatever she needed. She looked over at him a few times and laughed at how closely he watched her like he was studying her every move.

"Alright," she said taking the pan out of the oven, "let's see how we did!"

"Shouldn't they cool first?"

"Oh yea! We'll give it a second...while we do I wouldn't be opposed to a little make out sesh..."

Finn reached for her and pulled her between his legs, still sitting on counter, crashing his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and instinctively his went up her neck and he tangled his hand in her hair. With his free arm he lifted her up to him and sat her in his lap, once up she straddled his lap and he leaned back into the ledge of the counter. Her hands kept moving up and down his newly sculpted chest and over his biceps, taking a moment to breathe she placed her forehead on his, breathing heavily,

"Where did all this come from..."

"The Navy!" he answered before placing kisses along her neck, and up to her ear.

"Jesus I've missed you!"

Before he could answer her lips were back on his and she had a handful of his hair. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, their hearts dropped, no one was suppose to know they were there.

"Open the damn door!" The voice yelled.

"What the fuck is your dad doing here!" Finn whispered as he jumped off the counter and ran to the coat closet.

"I don't know! What are you doing?!"

"Hiding! I can't see your dad in my condition!" Santana looked down and couldn't help the giggle that came out. "Not funny!"

"Go to the bathroom and take care of it then come out! Don't leave me here alone!"

"No then he'll tell my dad I'm here!"

"Open the door now Santana!"

"Please!"

"Fine!"

Finn ran into the bathroom while Santana opened the door, "Daddy!" she said with a big smile. Chibbs jaw dropped when he looked at his daughter.

"What the fuck happened?" Oops! They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"Tell me!"

"Nothing dad...dont worry about it..." she said wrapping her arms around her abdomen self-consciously.

"Bullshit! Tell me now!"

"Dad-"

"Santana!"

"How did you even know I was here!"

"Beau works here!"

"Since when?"

"Since last week!"

"Whoa! What's going on in here!" Finn asked running into the room at the sound of the argument.

"You motherfucker!" Chibbs yelled, pushing past Santana and punching Finn in the face.

"DAD!" Santana yelled, pulling her father away from her boyfriend

"Don't dad me! How long has he been hitting you!"

"What!?" Finn yelled. "I've never hit her!"

"Then who did?"

"My ex-husband!" Oops again.

"Oh Jesus Christ! What have you gotten yourself into Santana!"

"It's a long story..." she said shaking her head, "go have a seat on the couch and I'll tell you everything..."

"Damn right you will!"

Santana pulled Finn into the kitchen to get him some ice to put on his eye.

"That was fast!" she whispered.

"4 months!" Finn defended himself, "and I could smell your perfume!"

Santana struggled to hide her laughter as she placed an ice pack in a towel and handed it to him.

"Why do have ice packs just hanging out in your freezer?"

"Does it really matter!?"

"Yes!"

"Well your about to get the full story so go take a front row seat by my dad!" she sneered. Damn! Just when everything was going so well!


	7. My Heart Belongs to the Sea

After Santana sent Finn into the living room to wait with her father she piddled around the kitchen, cutting the brownies, making coffee, doing the dishes, anything she could possibly busy herself with to avoid the two men waiting for her. She loved them both more than anything in the world and would do anything for either of them, but what they were asking for she wasn't ready to give. What happened over the past three months had all been her doing, and knowing both those men they were sitting there blaming themselves in secret and each other out loud. It wasn't long before she heard arguing coming from the other room.

"Well how did you manage to just lose her!? You let her take off!"

"Yea, what was I suppose to do tell her she couldn't spend the summer with her mother!? I had no idea she was lying to me! She never had before!"

"Seriously!? You can't even tell when she's lying to you!? Way to go! Dad of the Year Award goes to Chibs Telford!"

As Santana ran into the living room she saw her dad leaping over the coffee table with his arms aimed for Finn's neck. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!?"

"THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED IF YOU HADN'T LEFT HUDSON! GET YOUR SHIT AND GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

Finn recoiled at her father's words. Deep down everyone blamed Finn for Santana losing it...even her for a while. Sure the club had no idea what was going on but they knew the real reason she left, she went to find him. Spending the summer with her parents at their beach house in Cape Cod was code for I'm going to go hang around the base in Newport, spending everyday looking into every face hoping to find his. When her calls went from twice a day with texts at all hours to her barely calling once a week, they knew it meant she was starting to panick and didn't want to waste anytime on the phone. After two months contact stopped all together, everyone guessed she had given up and was to ashamed to admit it...but no one doubted she would come home, until she didn't. Kerrianne and Bella had called every hour of everyday until she blocked their numbers and everyone elses, Chibs went over to her mothers house everyday until they finally arrived home and informed him she was staying in Massachusetts to 'get her life back together'. Marybel also made sure to point out that he had no parental rights to 'her daughter' and to leave her alone.

Everyone knew she was losing it and didn't want them around to see it, her mother was right she was trying to piece together the life she had prior to her junior year...the life she no longer wanted. The way Santana saw it she had two options: the life she had almost had with Finn or none at all. She would wake up every morning wander out to the pier and sit there staring out at the vast ocean, everyday from dawn til dusk. Some days she would close her eyes and hear his voice in the crashing waves, others she would imagine jumping in and letting go...her 'heart belonged to the sea' now. When Santana was younger she would hear those little phrases, and see all those slogans proudly displayed on the shirts of Navy Wives in San Diego. She thought those people were crazy...to put yourself through all of that just to have your husband gone for a year or more at a time or to lose him altogether. It wasn't worth it...at least that's what she thought until Finn left with the notion they would never see each other again. When she said it she meant it, but now she would give anything to see him again, to know he would come home to her, even if it was just for a couple months at a time. At least then she would know he was okay, she would have those little moment she missed so badly, even if they were spread out between years of deployment. At least she would have them to look forward to...now she had nothing.

Chibs, Kerrianne and Bella waited patiently for her to come around, they had become so close that they knew it was only a matter of time before she came home. As the third month came and passed they all were on edge, not even talking to each other... When Chibs' brought his two youngest daughters 'home' from Belfast they came home to him and their sister, with out her there, their house was no longer a home. Santana had been the glue that had made it work, she had been living with her father happily for months by the time they left for Ireland. Having her their had made it an easy transition for the girls, it wasn't just them and the dad they hadn't seen in years. Kerrianne had a tougher time adjusting to another sister out of jealousy, but once she learned that Santana had only recently learned about Chibs being her father and the transition she went through to get to the point they were at made it easier for her to let her father in too. Bella being the youngest had dreamed for years of seeing her daddy and being a family again, with or without their mother. She was a daddy's girl from the moment she was born and that had never changed, having another sister was just the icing on the cake. Of course the girls argued, fought and tattled on each other constantly but they had become sisters and that was an unbreakable bond...at least it was to Kerrianne and Bella. One night in late July Bella went crying to her father because she couldn't understand how close she and Santana had become and how easy it was for Santana to just leave her. Bella vowed that if anything had happened to or with Beau she would lean on her sisters for support not shut them out and Chibs had to explain how Santana never grew up with siblings, or from what he gathered a family at all. Eventually Chibs found a way to rally his girls and restore their faith in their eldest sister. He made them believe that when she was ready she would be back, that even though they only had a year together as a family, the bond and love shared between a father and his daughters and the bond between sisters could never be broken...no matter how long or short the time they spent together.

The day Beau came barging into his house with 'important information' Chibs about shot his ass and buried him underneath his roses. It was seven in the morning and he had no idea how Beau managed to get in the house in the first place, much less where the balls came from to bust into his room flipping on the light and opening the curtains. When Chibs got downstairs he saw both his daughters and Joe sitting around the kitchen island willing the coffee pot to brew faster. When he saw Joe half asleep on the counter his patients ran out, he yelled at his daughters and their boyfriends demanding to know what was going on and what was so important that they all were in his house at the crack of dawn. Joe swore he had been drug out of bed by Beau that morning and had gotten there with him and Beau was too excited to bother himself with an explanation.

"Santana has been staying at the Marriott! She's back in town!"

"How do you know that!?"

"I work there now and there is a guest who has the penthouse suite booked for the next two months whose name is Santana Stanford!"

"AND!?" Chibs yelled.

"AND! AND HOW MANY PEOPLE DO YOU KNOW AROUND HER NAMED SANTANA!?"

"IT'S A HOTEL DUMBASS! THESE PEOPLE AREN'T FROM HERE THEIR ARE VISITING! THAT'S WHY THEY ARE STAYING AT A HOTEL AND NOT THEIR HOME!"

"I figured you would say that's why I snuck into the room to and snooped through her shit!"

"BEAU!" Everyone yelled at him.

"WHAT!? She can't be made that I did that! She was the one who taught me how to channel my inner Mexican third eye and snoop without getting caught! Anywayyyy! That's not the point! When I got into the room the first thing I saw was a shit ton of Navy apparel and a picture of her and Finn on the refrigerator! It's her! She's home!"

Everyone sat in stunned silence not sure what to do next. Chibs first instinct was to run down to the hotel wrap his daughter in a hug and never let her go, but he knew he couldn't. Instead he gathered his little family in a hug, boys and all and told them they needed a plan. Kerrianne and Bella started breakfast while he, Joe and Beau started strategizing. They knew showing up in her hotel room with a bouquet of 'Welcome Home' flowers would send her running off again but knowing she was so close and not getting to see her was making the aching hole in their hearts unbearable. As Chibs sat at the head of his kitchen table he realized for the first time that despite the his immediate dislike for Beau, Joe and inevitably Finn, they were his family now, they weren't going anywhere anytime soon and he didn't want them too. They completed his family. Once the girls were done with breakfast they sat down as a family around the dinner table, held hands, said grace and enjoyed the meal together. Santana and Finn may not have been there but deep down in all of their hearts they knew it wouldn't be long before they had them back and could be complete again.

As a first order of business, Beau took the address off the hotel reservation and he and Joe took turns staking out the house. Every night one of them would sit across the street in the vacant lot keeping tabs on who came and went. During the day they had Brody keep tabs on her at the country club, or Georgia around town. Like clockwork every night an older gentlemen would come home around eight, and there would be no more activity until the lights when out at ten. Joe snagged the license plate number the first night and had Juice run it, they found out it belonged to Dr. Edwin Stanford, a coworker of Ricardo Lopez at Charming General Hospital. Juice was still trying to dig into the nature of Stanford's work but the Telford's assumed that he was a psychiatrist or therapist of some sort hired by the Lopez' to help San 'put her life back together', since they never shared a room. Santana's day consisted of the same thing day in day out. Get up, go to the gym, come home, get dressed go to the country club, come home and go to bed. On Sunday's Santana and Dr. Stanford would go golfing with her parents, followed by lunch at the club and then they would return home and he would keep himself busy in the office while she went to the store. As much as Santana's weekly routine puzzled them, no one expected her to be married and trapped in an abusive relationship.

One night Joe and Kerrianne were sitting outside the home when they heard what sounded like a scream coming from the house. Joe quickly armed Kerri with a spare hand gun from his glove compartment then snuck up to the house to peer in the windows. Seeing movement in the living room he hit the ground and crawled up to the window. Looking in he saw Santana cleaning up a broken vase but she looked unharmed, slowly he made his way around the house and shimmied up the trelious and watched the doctor get ready for bed. When the light went out he climbed back down and watched Santana sit numbly on the couch. She looked okay but Joe had a terrible feeling in his stomach...something wasn't right. Walking back to the car he saw Kerrianne stealthily making her way up the driveway.

"What are you doing!? Get your ass back in the car!"

"You were taking to long! I got worried!"

"Never go in after me without me knowing! If you get worried call Chibs or Beau! Don't ever put yourself in danger!"

"Fine! I'm sorry!"

"It's fine lets get back to the car!"

"What did you see...?"

"Nothing really...a vase broke...probably startled her."

"Whats wrong then..."

"I really don't know...something...I'm just not sure what."

The couple sat in silence, Joe wrapping Kerrianne in his arms and holding her tightly. Kerrianne had no idea what he saw but his reaction was scaring her. The sun started coming up around 6:30 so they reluctantly headed home, neither comfortable leaving Santana there alone. Joe brought Chibs and Beau up to speed over breakfast at the diner, Juice was suppose to be meeting them with important information. The men sat in uncomfortable worried silence, until the diner door chimed and Juice came sauntering in. Walking up to the table everyone felt Juice's mood shift when his eyes landed on the trio.

"What's wrong?"

"We really don't know..." Joe replied, have a seat and I'll fill you in..." Juice followed his eyes scanning the diner and they landed on a table of doctors from the hospital. Looking back at his little brother Juice became panicked.

"Is she ok?"

"Appearance wise, yes. There is something going on though and we can't figure it out." Beau answered.

"How so?"

"Joe went up to the house and was looking through the windows last nig-"

"Joseph Elijah! What did I tell you!?"

"I was careful and Kerrianne heard screaming coming from inside the house! I had to make sure she was okay!"

Juice shook his head and turned his attention to Chibs, "I dug into this guy a little more. He is a neuro surgeon at the hospital. Recently he added Santana to his bank accounts, will, mortgage, and he purchased a car in her name last month. I searched all over California and no where is documented that they are married. I told Lucas and Hale about what's going on and they are contacting Rhode Island and Massachusetts to see if there is any record of them getting married or anything legally binding them up there..."

"You weren't suppose to tell anyone!" Joe spat at his brother.

"I told them everything they aren't going to tell Jax or anyone else! Your secret is safe! We need their help!"

"It's fine Joey!" Chibs' reassured, "Juice is right we need to know and that's the way to find out...how long will it take for them to get back to you?"

"Hopefully by the end of the day..."

"And Finn?"

"Last thing I found was him checking into boot camp in Illinois..."

"Illinois! He was suppose to be in Newport!"

"No he had to report to Newport, from there he was shipped with a group of recruits to the training camp in Illinois. It's the only Naval training facility they have."

Chibs' anger boiled over at that point and he stormed out of the diner. "Why didn't he tell her that!?" Beau yelled.

"He probably didn't know, I reviewed all his recruitment paper work and all it said was for him to report to the Naval base in Newport by May 28th. From there all the documentation was internal."

"We should have looked into that further when he left..." Joe conceded. "We could have given her a piece of mind...do you know where he is going after that?"

"Not yet but Bobby will get an invitation to his boot camp graduation and paper work about all that when he is done."

"How long is boot camp?"

"About three months...from there he could get shipped anywhere. My guess is he'll be sent to San Diego or back to Newport."

"Why would they make him report all the way to Newport if there is a base in San Diego?"

"Who knows..."

Before the information came back from Rhode Island and Massachusetts the Telford's got wind of the house explosion and Chibs could no longer keep away from his daughter. He had to know she was okay, to know that she wasn't caught in the explosion. Blowing past security at the hotel Chibs made his way up to the hotel room Beau had given him and banged on the door. The instant he saw his daughter the air was knocked out of him. Now he was sitting next to fucking Finn of all people, across from his daughter waiting for an explanation.


	8. Scared

Santana shifted uncomfortably in her seat, she had broken up the fight between her dad and boyfriend but all the quarrel did was make it harder for her to confide in them. Noticing a split on Finn's lip she jumped out of her chair to go get him another ice pack.

"Sit your ass down Santana Rose!"

"YOU HURT FINN!"

"Your stalling!"

Santana scoffed and sat down, crossing her legs and arms, glaring at her father. Now she wasn't going to budge, in her eyes Chibs' had just earned a stare down. Sensing her mood Finn got up and went to the kitchen to get his own ice pack. Sitting back down he got Santana's attention, "There! Now I have an ice pack on my lip and my eye..." he turned his attention to Chibs as well, giving him a dirty look, then turned his focus back to Santana, "Now...when your ready...please tell us what happened. We're not gonna judge you we are here to support you."

This time it was Chibs turn to glare at Finn, "Seriously...you aren't talking to a child!"

"I know but she is clearly upset and us fighting isn't instilling much confidence in her!"

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything!?"

"She's not gonna tell us what happened if it's gonna cause us to fight more!"

Chibs' turned to his daughter and noticed the tears running down her face. "I'm sorry San. I don't like it when someone hurts my baby and it's not something I can let slide very easily..."

"If you don't leave Finn alone I'm not gonna say anything! It's not his fault! He didn't break up with me I broke up with him! I went to Newport looking for him and I'm the one who gave up and screwed everything up!"

"If that's how you see it..."

"DAD! THAT IS HOW IT HAPPENED!"

"...I'm not going to argue with you. I'm your father, in my eyes you do no wrong..."

"But I do daddy...and this was all my fault...I should have supported him in the first place because that's what love is! When you love someone it's no longer about yourself...but I made it about myself because I didn't want him to leave...I thought that if I made him choose he wouldn't go, but he had to it wasn't his choice anymore."

"He had the choice! He made the decision to sign up behind your back. You said it yourself when you love someone it's not all about yourself any more."

"I know and if I had let him in, if I had been supportive of him he wouldn't have felt like he had to do that behind my back."

"A relationship is about give and take...but just so you both know...when it comes to you, or your sisters I'll always blame Finn, Beau and Joe first..."

"I know daddy..."

Santana crossed the room and sat on her dads lap, giving him a tight hug, not realizing how much she had missed him.

"Can you tell me what happened now..."

Santana shook her head and sat between the two men taking their hands in hers. Quietly, in almost a whispers she started telling her story.

"I felt guilty the minute the truck pulled out of the compound, I tried to let it go but I couldn't everyday it got harder and harder to get out of bed and get on with my life...I need you..." Santana said looking at Finn, "so I packed my shit and headed for my mom's beach house in Cape Cod...it's about an hour from Newport...I spent every day hanging around the base. I would visit all the local Navy hangouts, I snuck onto base a few times trying to find you. After about a month I started to get desperate. I ended up applying for a job as a secretary, but then my mom showed up. She refused to let me go back to Newport, I ended up spending the rest of my time at the country club there at the Cape...well until I lost it...I would spend everyday at the pier for about a month. One day my mom and Ricardo came home from the country club and made me get dressed and go to dinner with one of his doctor friends. Before I knew it we were 'dating' and a couple of weeks later they ran the announcement in the paper that we were getting married at the end of the summer. I should have know...I put on a front because that's what they expected from me but I was too numb to realize what was going on. Everything after that was a blur and before I knew it I was in a horse carriage being paraded down Downtown Fall River on my way to St. Mary's Cathedral...it was beautiful...I remember that. I was so miserable though...but I couldn't embarrass my mother...I had to keep my poker face on and get through this." Santana shook her head, clearly deep in thought.

"Once the ceremony was over I remember changing dresses and walking into a big hall...full of people I didn't know. I wanted to scream but I just kept a smile on my face and walked around thanking people for coming...at one point I ran away. I was about three blocks away from the church at this little convenient store I bought a pack of cigarettes and asked to use the phone to call Kerri when someone grabbed me and took me back to the church. That's when it started...He hit me. I was in such shock that I didn't fight back...I was like 'who is this person? What did I get myself into'. Still in shock I let him lead me back to the reception, when we got back everyone went outside and we did that lantern thing...it still didn't seem real like we were at my wedding...Then I remember lighting a cigarette and he pulled it out of my mouth and threw it on the ground. I asked him what his problem was and he said he was a doctor like that was suppose to mean something to me...then he said it. I asked him why I should care and he said 'because I'm a doctor...my wife can't be smoking!' That's when it hit me. I was fucking married! To someone I didn't even know. We went back to the Cape after that and I had to spend the night at his house." Santana started sob at this point, "I was so scared...I had no idea who this person was and I was married to him and alone in a strange house, I didn't even know where I was."

Santana composed herself the best she could and continued with her story, "We spent the rest of the week with my parents at the country club, then flew home...I was so relieved we came back to Charming. I was so afraid I was going to have to move out of state, somewhere completely new where I had no one...not that it mattered. I was completely isolated here. I was given strict rules not to speak with anyone outside of his 'social group', I had to spend every day at the country club with his coworker's wives and my fucking mother. The minute we got back I was automatically expected to cook and clean and host parties for his friends. I had no idea what I was doing! It made him so mad! That's when the beatings really started...it became a daily thing. He would come home and the dishes weren't done, or dinner wasn't made properly so he would hit me. Never in my face or where it would be seen...after a couple weeks of this I came here. I couldn't be in the house anymore, but that wasn't an option. I had to go back 'home', and it just got worse...last night was the last straw. He had never threw me around the house before, it was just a punch here or a kick there. Last night though...last night he threw me into the china cabinet and into the refrigerator...he wouldn't stop hitting me and I just couldn't take it anymore. I was so afraid that I was going to die that I grabbed the knife...that was the last thing I remember up until Finn kicked the door down..."

Santana looked up from her lap to see both men looking away in tears. "But! It's over now...we need to move on..."

"How can you just move on..." Finn asked, "most people spend a lifetime getting over shit like this!"

"Yea well I'm not most people, and most people don't have the love of their life there to support them...I do."

"Some of them do, it's not about replacing one shitty situation with another!" Chibs argued.

"Dad! I'm not replacing anything!"

"Yea! I love her and she loves me!" Finn sneered. "But he is right...this isn't like some high school relationship where it just didn't work out...it's traumatic."

"I guess what I see is...I made a mistake...and I can pull myself out of it. I don't need to sit around moping and feeling sorry for myself. I have Finn, I have my family, and face it I've been through worse! I just want things to go back to normal...I want my life back."

"We can do that. We'll re enroll you in school so you can get your diploma, you'll stay with your dad and when you graduate you can move to San Diego with me."

"No way! I'm not staying here without you!"

"Your not moving to San Diego!" Chibs yelled.

"When I said I wanted my life back I meant I want my Finn back!"

"It's just not possible now San..."

"We'd have to be married for you to live on base with me, I can't afford to pay for two apartments, and I don't want you living alone."

"We'll figure it out...right now I don't want to worry about this mess!"

The men agreed to drop it , she'd been through enough in the las 24 hours alone they didn't want to make things worse. Before anyone could say another word there was a knock on the door.

"Mrs. Stanford, this is Detective Roosevelt I need to speak with you."

Everyone's hearts dropped, the farthest they had gotten with their plan was getting Santana out of the house and blowing it up. They hadn't discussed a plan, what they were going to tell the cops or how they were going to explain Finn's untimely visit.

"You two in the bedroom!" she ordered. Neither argued just followed suit, if there was anything Santana was good at it was lying and being quick on her feet. Finn held his breath and pressed his ear against the door, trying to hear what was going on.

"One moment!" Santana yelled running to the bathroom, she quickly washed the makeup off her face, pulled the hair out of the towel crunching it a bit to make it look disheveled, and then ran to the closet to change her outfit. She threw on a pair of black, extremely short spanx, and an oversized t-shirt. While changing she pulled a Rachel Berry and forced faux tears for the detective. Practicing her limp, she made her way to the door and put her best poker face on.

"Can you hear what's going on!?" Chibs whispered as pushed Finn against the door trying to get closer.

"Nothing yet...either this door is really thick and we wont be able to hear anything or she hasn't let him in yet..." Chibs was practically on top of Finn as they heard the door open, breathing a sigh of relief they stilled themselves and waited for the conversation to begin.

Santana opened the door and the three men waiting on the other side jaws dropped when they saw the battered woman greeting them, taking that as her cue she quickly lowered her head and stepped away from the door signalling for them to come in. It took a moment for them to compose themselves, but they quickly came in and shut the door behind them.

Roosevelt cleared his throat and extended his hand, "I'm Detective Roosevelt and these are my officers, Trace Evans and Oliver Hale." Santana was glad her face was down because her eyes about popped out of her head. She knew Rachel and Sam's brothers were on the force but she didn't expect them to show up and she didn't recognize them at the door.

"How can I help you gentlemen..." she answered in her shakiest voice, making sure not to make eye contact.

"Ummm..." Trace lost his train of thought at the sight and demeanor Santana was displaying, he'd never seen her look so fragile, "we...umm...there was an explosion at your residents this morning around ten o'clock and we were wondering if you could shed some light on what happened..."

Santana stayed quiet, looking around at everything but the men in front of her, "I-I have no idea..."

"Santana..." Ollie pried, "what happened?"

"I-I can't say...ask Edwin...he'll know..."

"We can't Mrs. Stanford...we deeply regret to inform you that he was caught in the explosion and didn't make it."

"No...no, no, no! He should have been at the hospital...that's it he's at the hospital!"

The men watched as she processed the news, from the fear in her eyes, and quivering lip to the full-scale panic attack. Trace jumped to catch her before she hit the ground and she started to scream.

"He's at the hospital! He has to be at the hospital! God noooooo..."

Jumping up she ran for her purse and pulled out her phone, the officers watched as she dialed his number and waited for it to go to voicemail, hanging up quickly she redialed the number and waited again, "Maybe he's in a meeting...yes! He had a consult this morning. That's why you haven't been able to reach him. I'll call his secretary and she can set up a meeting for you-"

"Mrs. Stanford, we went to the hospital he never showed up to work this morning. I'm sorry but he's dead. Can you please tell us what happened to you."

"It's not important," she continued to sob, "what happened?!"

"We are unsure at the time but we have a forensics unit at the scene now they will inform us when they have something. Now, we need to know what happened to you, and why you were staying here?"

"I've been staying her off and on...I've been having trouble adjusting to married life..."

"Was he hitting you?" Trace asked obviously pissed.

"No...not always...just, he just got mad last night. It's really nothing."

"What was he mad about?"

"I went into the basement last night to look for a box of clothes that we had brought over from my parents house. I wasn't allowed in the basement, I don't know why...well I didn't..."

"What did you find in the basement?"

"N-nothing...he just didn't like me going through his stuff..."

"Santana! Quit trying to protect him! There's no point now, we need answers..."

"There...there was a meth lab set up downstairs...that's why got so mad!" Santana hit her knees again, she let the tears flow and started shaking, " he caught me downstairs and was furious. He shoved me into the wall and started yelling...then he started hitting me...I fell to the ground and he started kicking me. Then he grabbed me by the hair and drug me upstairs and told me...he told me that if I said anything he would kill me. I promised I wouldn't so he let me go to bed...so I waited for him to drink himself to sleep then I grabbed some clothes and I left. I came here. I didn't know what to do! I was sooo scared!"

Trace held her as she continued with her dramatics, when she was done the detective told her he would keep in touch and they left. Santana watched from the window as they pulled out of the parking lot, then let her dad and Finn out of the bedroom.

"That was intense.." Finn said dumbfounded, as he lit a cigarette.

"Yea...that was good...too good." Chibs agreed.

"Told you she was a good liar."

Chibs hit Finn upside the head, "Now what are we going to do?"

"I'm pretty sure that's going to be an open and shut case. The lab work will come back confirming the meth lab in the basement, I'll 'find comfort' in my exboyfriend while trying to avoid the publicity and in a few weeks this will all be over. Finn, in an hour or so you will need to call your mom and tell her of the incident and to have her come check on me while you 'drive up' you can come back around eight...also tell your dad. Jax is probably all over Sebastian's ass as we speak so dad you'll need to go tell him whats going on..."

Again the men were in complete shock, it almost seemed like she had the thing planned out before either of them got involved. Both men did as they were told and headed out the door, Finn went to hide out at Chibs house until eight like he was told and Chibs went to the clubhouse. Once they were gone everything finally started to sink in with Santana and she finally broke. She poured herself a glass of wine and curled up on the couch crying real tears. Sure Edwin was an ass but if she had just supported Finn in the first place none of this would have happened and he would have still been alive.


End file.
